Hounds of War
by Trooper0007
Summary: In 1932, The Continent of Europa has begun to show signs that another war was going to break out within the next decade. As the Two Superpowers on the Continent began arming themselves for upcoming conflict, a group of Mercenaries calling themselves Militaires Sans Frontières and led by charismatic man known as the Fox has appeared and are ready to sell their services.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: ****Militaires Sans Frontières**

* * *

**Note: This chapter takes place about three years about three years before the Start of the first Valkyria Chronicles game**

* * *

A lone figure stood on top of a hill looking down at an Autocratic Eastern Europan Imperial Alliance military camp. The figure was wearing a tan trench coat over a suit of olive drab military fatigues with a pair of black fingerless gloves and military combat boots. Wrapped around his forehead was a grey bandana that kept his blonde spiky hair out of his face along with sweat. However, despite this already impressive appearance there was another accessory that made the figure standout even further. That was the presence of a black leather eye patch that covered the figure's right eye and the damage that it had. Other key features on the figure's face were his sapphire blue left eye and the six whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"_So it's just like I thought, the Empire is preparing to invade Gallia without warning. I better go alert the troops that we need to relocate before they realize that we were spying on their troop formations."_ The figure thought to himself as he lowered a pair of binoculars that he had been using to scout out the camp and turned around to head back to his unit's camp.

As he walked down the hill, the figure couldn't help but remember how he had gotten the damage right and the numerous scars that covered his body. It had been during a mission, where he had been sent into the Empire by the Federation high command to eliminate a military intelligence agent that had defected to the empire, taking a couple of prototype Ragnite super bombs with them. He had been captured by a colonel named Sasuke Uchiha, who was under the command of Major General Berthold Gregor. The psychotic colonel began to use various torture methods on him in order to get him to sign a false confession of espionage, growing more and more frustrated with his constant refusal to submit. Until finally one day the good colonel completely lost his composer one day and fired a revolver at his head, thankfully he managed to move his just enough so that only his right eye was damaged. After that episode, he managed to escape from captivity and finish the mission before escaping the empire on horseback.

That mission had happened nearly six years ago to the day, today. After his return to Federation territory, he had been hailed as a hero by all those who knew about his mission before he was given his discharge papers and kicked out of the military due to his damaged eye. Unable to find any work due to his disability, he resorted to becoming a wandering soldier for hire. As he moved from battlefield to battlefield, he began recruiting soldiers that were like him. They were men and women that had been deserted by their countries and left with no other option but to become wandering guns for hire. Sensing a major conflict breaking out in the near future, he quickly organized the people that he recruited into a private military company.

"_Now with the war that we have been waiting for finally here, we have to make sure that our employers are warned about the upcoming invasion."_ The figure thought to himself as he reached his Private Military Company's campsite, which was literally only a kilometer away from the Imperial camp.

The entire military camp was decorated with the logo of the PMC. The logo was that a white Pangaea continent in the shape of a human skull without the lower jaw bone in front of a black and yellow background within a circle. The background itself was split in half with the right side being completely black, while the right was completely yellow. Above the circle was a black unit tab with yellow letters that read in the common language of the Federation, Militaires Sans Frontières. When it was properly translated into the Gallian language meant soldiers without borders, indicating their mercenary like nature.

"Fox, I take it's time to move out?" A man commented as he quickly moved to intercept the undisrupted leader of their organization.

The figure now identified as fox looked at the man that just spoke to him with his single eye. The man that was known as Eagle by the various members of Militaires Sans Frontières was a Darcsen, and a unique one at that. While he had the standard dark hair that Darcsens had, what really made Eagle standout were his eyes as they were solid white. Literally, no one could tell were the iris ended and the Cornea began as it was just all a pale white color. This led many to falsely assume that Eagle was in fact blind, when he actually wasn't and was easily best sniper within the entire unit.

Another important feature of Eagle was his tragic history. The man had grown up in one of the numerous Darcsen ghettos that littered the Empire and lived in absolute poverty. That was until one day, he joined up with a group of Darcsen freedom fighters who were determine to establish a homeland by any means necessary including resorting to genocide of the native inhabitants of an area. At first things were going extremely well as they constantly were able to defeat imperial patrols that had been sent out to eliminate them. That was until the leader of the group made the mistake of wiping out a town and burning an Yggdist cathedral that had several members of the royal family inside of it to the ground. That colossal error in judgment literally brought down the full might of the Imperial military down onto the Darcsen population and turning the very people that the group was supposedly fighting for, against them. After that, Eagle refused to divulge any more information other than the fact that he was the last surviving member of the movement left free.

"Yea, it's time eagle. I want you to order the men to start breaking down camp, so we can leave and warn Gallia about the impeding as fast as possible." Fox ordered as he continued walking towards the vehicle pool and help with the loading of materials that would be soon heading that way.

Eagle gave a quick salute to Fox before heading off to carry out his assignment. However, deep down Eagle knew that the Gallia government was going to complain about the fact that they didn't eliminate the threat that was posed to their nation.

**Three Weeks Later**

Fox was standing in the Principality of Gallia's royal palace as he patiently waited for Prime Minister Maurits von Borg to finish up his meeting with his Cabinet. He had changed out of his combat fatigues and changed into something that was more formal. While the uniform shared the same olive green that his combat fatigues were colored, that was wear the similarities ended. Instead of the black t-shirt that he wore underneath his fatigues, he wore a khaki colored collared dress shirt with matching tie. His black combat boots had been replaced boots that had been polished to a shine. Even his grey bandana had been replaced by a green type of hat called a beret. Sewed onto the beret was a patch that bared the Militaires Sans Frontières logo and name. Finally, pinned on the right side of dress coat were the various ribbons and citations that he had won during his time as a member of the Federation military and they were perfectly arranged in order of importance and rarity.

"_Where the hell is this idiotic politician? I have better things to do than to stand around and wait for him."_ Fox angrily thought as he began pacing back and forth in a line as he waited for the Prime minister to show himself.

Not five seconds passed after he thought that, the man in question appeared laughing alongside the rather infamous General Georg von Damon. He was well known throughout the continent as being an extremely incompetent officer that had only been promoted to his current rank because of the fact that his grandfather had been also a general and helped him rise up the ranks faster than other less connected officers. There were also rumors that it was because of Prime Minister Maurits von Borg's recommendation that Georg had been promoted to the rank of general in the first place. The Prime Minister quickly took notice of the Mercenary that he had hired to investigate rumors of Imperial build up near the Gallian border.

"Ah, Mr. Fox what a pleasant surprise. I was wondering when you would return from that little investigation that I hired you for." The Prime Minister commented in a not so surprised voice.

Fox simply narrowed his left eye at what the supposed top government official had said. In all honesty, he firmly believed that Maurits didn't believe that he and his men would be returning from the mission that they had been given.

"Yes well, it seems that the Empire is indeed preparing to invade Gallia at the moment. However, the buildup of military forces near the border could also be for the kingdom of Dryer to the north as well or the Federation to the west as that area is perfect for such a thing without having to worry about alerting your target until the last second." Fox calmly explained to the two men while hiding his disdain for both of them.

Both men seemed to agree with his assessment of the situation. Fox was actually surprised that General Damon hadn't made a disbarring comment about his report, but that could because that he had a very impressive reputation in Europa as a legendary soldier. Heck, it was often joked that even the Emperor wouldn't dare go against his decision or opinion if he ever found himself within the man's court. It was silent for a few minutes before anyone spoke. Unfortunately, it was General Damon who broke the awkward silence.

"So what if the Empire is building up military forces along the border, they have done so in the past as an intimidation tactic during negotiations to get what they want." The idiotic general commented like he actually knew what he was talking about.

Fox let out a mental groan at the sheer stupidity of the man who dared to call himself a military officer, but he did raise a valid point. The Empire did have a tendency to mobilize their forces towards their borders as an intimidation tactic. What he saw was something far more than mere diplomatic tactic as the Empire was far more focused on the Federation than anything else and would focus their attention on their long term rival than something as insignificant as Gallia.

"You are indeed correct about that General Damon; however, the Empire usually doesn't deploy an entire tank division in those displays of strength. So they must be preparing to invade one of the three nations that I mentioned earlier." Fox tactically commented as he didn't want to anger one of the most powerful people in Gallia.

Georg Von Damon sneered at the fact that a mercenary of all people had dared to correct him. He was about to yell at the one eyed man for the disrespect he had shown, when Prime Minister Borg beat him to the punch.

"I thank you for your input Mr. Fox, but can you please reframe from making such comments in the future." The politician commented as he tried to defuse the situation from getting out of hand.

It was bad enough that the various newspapers across the country were criticizing him for hiring a band of mercenaries in the first place. He didn't need the leader of the Mercenary band to get into a fight with the commander-in-chief of Gallia's armed forces over something as vital like national security. He let out a sigh of relief when Fox quietly nodded his head in understanding.

"Now then, let us talk about your payment." Borg commented much too the sputtering indignation of General Damon.

He firmly believed that the fact that Gallia had hired them at all, should have been payment enough for the mercenaries. That angry only grew more when he noticed that Fox had a smirk on his face indicating that he knew what exactly he wanted from the Prime Minister.

"My men and I wish to be give one of the larger islands that are off the coast and under Gallia's authority, so that we can establish a base of operations here in Europa." Fox started to explain to the two men.

Borg had been expecting something along the lines of Militaires Sans Frontières being allowed to establish recruitment centers and training facilities within Gallia, which would extremely beneficial to his future kingdom as it would train his subject in the art of war and allow the expansion of the principality's borders with greater ease. Then again, he could give them one of the islands that no significant resources of any real use and make them a vassal state that was heavily dependent on Gallia for supplies.

"I can authorize it so that Militaires Sans Frontières has complete authority over Horn Island. However in exchange, you and your men must come to Gallia's defense in the event that the Principality finds itself at war with the Empire or the Federation." Borg offered much to the surprise of both General Damon and Fox.

Damon was actually in agreement with handing over Horn Island as it was absolutely worthless as it didn't have any Ragnite mines or iron mines that could turn the island into an actual threat to the security of Gallia. All it had were black rocks that scientists called coal and black oil-like liquid calledpetroleum. So unless Militaires Sans Frontières had a way of using those to resources to make them actually useful then they would be absolutely dependent on Gallia for Ragnite. It was absolutely perfect!

In Fox's case, he was surprised that the Prime Minister would offer him such a prize. This actually worked out in his favor as it allowed for Militaires Sans Frontières to grow even further without having to worry about running into other villages under Gallia's authority and causing an international incident as Horn Island was deserted. Plus it was large enough that the Research and Development could actually develop some their creations without the rest of the organization complaining about the noise. He was concerned about the added clause that basically made them a vassal state to Gallia. However, he figured that once that they were firmly established they could break off their agreement and make a better deal.

"Alright Prime Minister, we have a deal." Fox spoke as offered out his right hand.

It was instantly grasped and shook vigorously by Borg.

"Excellent now come, we must make this agreement official. Otherwise, the other nations will see Gallia simply being weak and invade both our territories." Borg commented as he escorted Fox into a conference room that probably still had a secretary working on a typewriter.

For some reason, Fox couldn't help but feel that he had just sold his soul and the souls of his men to the devil.

* * *

**Okay here is the first chapter in my brand new story, Hounds of War. Now then as many of you can guess that Naruto is this mysterious Fox character due to the description that I gave at the beginning of the chapter. Also some of you may have already guessed that this story will be heavily influenced by the Metal Gear Solid Series due to the presences of Militaires sans Frontières. Also I will be using weapons and vehicles that are from other franchises that are time appropriate for this story, but don't worry I'll tell you guys when I used them. So please leave a review and tell me what you guys think about the story. So until next time readers…**

**Hoorah to Ashes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Buildup to War**

* * *

**Note: This chapter takes place six months after the first one.**

* * *

Fox smiled to himself as he watched a group of his men unload a cargo net full of supplies that had been taken off of one of the three merchant ships that they have under their control. The supplies that were being unload were not the type of things that an outsider observer would think a military organization like theirs would want. The cargo in questions were dozens of boxes filled with shovels and hoes that would be used to cultivate a small portion of the land, so that the island could become self-sufficient and not have to rely on imported food from the mainland. However, many of the soldiers that had grown up as farmers before they became soldiers for their respective nations knew that it was too late in the year for them to start planting crops. So for the time being, they would have to rely on Gallia for not only resources such as wood and steel, but also their food.

"Careful there lads, we need those farming tools intact if we're going to start growing our food next planting season." One of the officers by the name of Kazuhira Miller called out as he continued looking over a check board that held an inventory list.

Kazuhira Miller or as everybody within Militaires Sans Frontières liked to call him "Kaz" was something of a rarity with the organization as he was not native to either the Empire nor the Federation. He was in fact from Gallia itself. From what everybody knew about his during the first Europan war his mother worked as a prostitute that serviced the local Federation troops that guarded the Federation embassy in Randgriz. She eventually got pregnant with Kaz. Nine months later, he was born and she named him after Valkyrian word for peace.

"So Kaz, how are things going down here?" Fox asked as he pulled out a cigar to smoke as he had nothing better to do for the time being other than go out on inspection on the various projects.

Kaz stopped what he was doing and looked up at his boss. Another two unique features that he shared only with Fox was his hair color and eye color, both of which he inherited from his mother and possible from his father as well. However, that's were all similarities ended as Kaz was more of an administrator than a soldier. While on the other hand Fox was an extremely charismatic leader and brilliant soldier but he wasn't the type of guy to do paperwork of any type. So in many ways the two of them complemented each other with their skill sets.

"Everything is going fine, Boss. We'll have all of the farming equipment unloaded within the next hour or so. I have to say building this dock before we started sending our ships over was a brilliant idea as it save us hours of time and energy that would have been spent trying to get supplies onto shore by raft." Kaz commented as he ignored his commander light up his cancer stick.

As much as people liked to talk about the health risks of smoking they tended to ignore the fact that smoking often kept disease carrying insects away from the human body. This was something that he had learned the hard way during his time with the Gallian Militia. However, for someone like Fox who had this bizarre natural healing ability that rendered him to immune to almost all known diseases, the health risk for smoking was nonexistent.

"I see. So if you will excuse me, I have to go check up on the engineers who should working on building the hospital at the moment." Fox spoke as he started to leave the temporary dock and head inland away from the shores of the island.

Kaz gave a brief salute to the retreating form of his superior before resuming his work with relative ease. He knew that the boss didn't really like being saluted by people that he considered his friends, but required them to do so when they were out in public for the sake of appearances.

* * *

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

As Fox continued on the beaten path towards the construction yard where Militaires Sans Frontières' numerous engineers were supposed to be hard at work, he encountered the man codenamed sloth. There was a very good reason why the man was given that codename. While the man was an absolute genius when it came to all things technical such as developing weapon and vehicle schematics, the man was absolutely lazy as hell and would rather spend his days cloud watching.

"Sloth is there a reason as to why you're just laying in the middle of the road staring upwards, instead of doing something more productive that would help us?" Fox commented with a somewhat noticeable twitch at the corner of his left eye.

Sloth for his part simply sat up and looked at the man who had risked his life to rescue him from a life on enslavement and gave him a job. Like eagle, he had been born in one of the many Darcsen ghettos of the Autocratic Eastern Europa Imperial Alliance. However unlike Eagle, he never took part in some radical group that made things worse for the people that they wanted to help. Instead he had been singled out for his genius at the earlier age of seven by several military officers who had noticed his primitive inventions during a regular surprise raid for contraband. He worked for the Empire for the next fourteen years of his life slaving away in appalling conditions until Fox broke in and freed him. Sure he was doing the exact same thing for Fox that he did for the empire, but the main difference was that Fox actually paid him and treated him like an equal.

"I was actually on my way to see you about several designs that I developed for our forces, when I decided to wait for you at the half way point to the hospital as I knew that you were going to making your way there sooner or later." Sloth bluntly answered making Fox face fault into the ground.

Leave it to sloth to do something so simple as to stop what he was doing when he realized that his target would eventually come to him. If it weren't for the fact that Sloth had no combat training, Fox would have made him into the perfect sniper a long time ago.

"So what type of weapons have you developed for our soldiers that require me to look at before development?" Fox commented with greater interest than before, as he always loved testing out new weapon systems such as the semi-automatic pistol that sloth made within the first few weeks he joined Militaires Sans Frontières.

The weapon became instantly popular with everyone as it eliminated the hassle of scrounging around ammo pouches for loose rounds. With the removal of loose rounds, it made stealth missions hundred times easier as it got rid of the sound of two brass casings hitting each other. After all, if the enemy can't see or hear you then they can't kill you. Now if only they could mask the sound of a gunshot then it would life a lot simpler.

"Well only one of my inventions is actually a weapon. The others are attachments for our current arsenal." Sloth truthfully answered, knowing that Fox didn't like being misled by anyone.

The man maybe forgiving when you had a good reason for deceiving him, but lie to him and then betray him was paramount to suicide as one client learned the hard way. The dumb bastard didn't even have enough time to enjoy the fruits of his betrayal as the boss quickly wiped him and everybody that sided with him out in a matter of days. Heck, even the Empire which had been secretly backing the man had been smart enough to drop him like a sack of potatoes the moment that his entire fleet of tanks was wiped out by a single man.

"Really, we'll get to those attachments later. Right now I'm more interested in this new weapon that you've created for our boys." Fox commented as he waved off the idea of created attachments for their weapons for the time being.

They needed to get everything up and running before the inevitable war broke out. Besides, most of the attachments that sloth generally created were like a Gallian watch. It had multiple small parts and every single one of those parts was handcrafted specifically for that piece of equipment. This was both time consuming and a major strain on the limited resources that they had, thus most projects needed to be suspended before Sloth got carried away as he sometimes tended to do.

"Yes well, I recently noticed that our current standard issue battle rifle was underperforming and ill-suited for the type of missions that we tend to send our troops on. So I asked several of the scouts and stormtroopers what exactly they wanted in their primary weapon." Sloth began to explain as Fox paid close attention to what his head of R&D was telling him.

He shared the same sentiment about the rifle that they had been using since the very beginning of Militaires Sans Frontières. Sure, they had upgraded it on several occasions making the former Federation M1 bolt action carbine into the M4 Semi-Automatic carbine. However, the several of the problems remained the same with the biggest being the .30 carbine round that rifle used.

"Well, the scouts they wanted a weapon that could give them the same rate of fire that the MAGS M1 Submachine gun gives to the Storm Troopers. At the same time, the Storm troopers wanted a weapon that gave them the range and accuracy that the M4 Semi-automatic Carbine gave the scouts. So with that in mind, I decided to create a weapon that we could use that would kill two birds with one stone." Sloth continued to tell his superior.

Fox was actually starting to like were this conversation was going as it would simplify logistics if they could issue out the same weapons to all of the troops like they did with the sidearm. Plus it would save them time, money, and resources if they had everybody using the same type of ammunition and weapons. He was pretty sure that Kaz would agree with him as well.

"Alright sloth, show me this weapon and I'll take a look at it." Fox ordered as helped the Darcsen man off of the ground and escorted him to the tent that was the temporary home of the R&D team.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Eastern Territories of the Autocratic Europan Imperial Alliance**

* * *

Major Sasuke Uchiha snarled as walked past several commoners, who were smart enough to get out of his way. It had been nearly seven years since his humiliating defeat at the hands of that Federation dog, yet the Empire and its incompetent leadership continued to ignore all of the contributions and sacrifices that he along with his family had made them. The Emperor in his finite wisdom had gone so far as to credit the undertaking of several dozen campaigns to one of Sasuke's numerous rivals and demote him after he spoke out. These insults to his honor could not continue or else his remaining family would be reduced to the status of commoners and forced out of their estate.

Like many aristocrats, Sasuke was a firm believer that he was better than everyone else within the Empire. However unlike his fellow nobles, he believed that he and his clan were the rightful rulers of all of Europa. This belief that he was preordained by their ancient ancestors to rule was cemented further by the fact that his family shared the same blood red eyes with the Valkyria.

"Your majesty, Schmidt of the Werewolf brigade is here to meet with you." His secretary commented much to the annoyance of the rogue Uchiha.

The Secretary in question had bubblegum pink hair with bright green eyes. She was also flat as a board and had the most grating voice in the history of Europa. The only reason why he even kept her around was because she was useful in terms of balancing his finances and managing his estates while he was out preparing for his eventual overthrow of the Emperor. Other than those two reasons, she was otherwise useless and constantly pestered him to court her and make her his wife. Not that he would actually do so, but pretended to take it into consideration in ordered to have her absolute obedience.

"Very well then, I shall see what the good general wants with me." Sasuke commented as he left his worthless secretary in the hallway, not wanting to deal with her zealous worshiping more than he had to.

Sure enough five minutes later, he found General Anton Schmidt standing in his private office with a bitter look on his face. The general was once a devoted member of the local Yggdist branch until the Darcsen Liberation Front came into the territory and began harassing the Imperial forces that occupied it. The man had been forced to watch as both the Conservative and liberal ministers preach about tolerating the D.L.F's actions. This Laissez-Faire mentality and direct orders from the Emperor to ignore the Darcsen problem became too unbearable for him to handle as he watched the land that he had been born in be put to the torch. Finally, after the death of his wife who had been the only person to keep him from breaking an edict from the Emperor and the head of the eastern Yggdist church, he gathered all of his men and launched a massive campaign to kill every single Darcsen they could fine.

Of course, With Sasuke being the local ruler of the area saw the perfect opportunity to consolidate his power in the region by offering to funnel supplies as well as protection to Schmidt's organization and in return they swore absolute loyalty to him. The general knowing that the Empire wouldn't take very kindly of him disobeying a direct order from the Emperor agreed to it without hesitation. Since then the man had become his second in command and the de facto face of the Werewolves.

"General, you better tell me something that I want to hear as I just had to deal with my traitorous former commanding officer." Sasuke ordered as he clenched his fists in anger at the audacity that General Gregor had shown over the radio.

The man had all but ordered him to send over a tribute to him in the form of gold and other such valuable commodities, when he had been the one to allow that damn Federation soldier to escape with the only known map to the Valkyrian legacy as well as that Darcsen inventor. But not before he managed to kill that Federation female soldier who had deserted her country to join the Empire. What made that female Federation soldier's death even worse was the fact that she was a Valkyrian.

"Well sir, we have a lead on the missing Valkyrian legacy. We also have managed to purge another district of your kingdom of Darcsen filth." Schmidt spoke in a very quiet manner in the hopes of not bring his master's wraith down upon him.

At the mentioning of the Legacy, Sasuke immediately became more focused and calm. It wouldn't do if he killed his figure head after mentioning the largest treasure in Europa that was believed to have enough wealth in it that whoever found it would be able to fund a military conquest that could take over the world. Something that even the pretending Emperor couldn't resist thinking about, as he constantly sent out expeditions to hunt down anything connected to the Valkyria including people.

"I want you to tell me everything you know." Sasuke ordered as he sat down behind his desk with his fingers interlaced.

On his face was a maniacal grin, showing that how far the former imperial Colonel had fallen into madness….

* * *

**Back At Outer Heaven**

* * *

Fox was staring at the new weapon that Sloth had made like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It had a shorten version of the rifle barrel that the Gallian-3R semi-automatic rifle and had a removable barrel shroud that allowed for easier cleaning and maintaining of the barrel. The rifle's receiver and most of the internal parts were made out of a light weight metal which made it lighter than if they had been made out of steel. The rifle's removable magazine, which gave the weapon a huge advantage as most rifle fielded by the major powers of Europa gave off a distinct pinging sound when they fired off their last round. Finally, the rifle's stock was a thumbhole buttstock was made out of oak wood with a rubber pad at the very end of the stock to help absorb the weapon's recoil. In all, the rifle was perhaps the most innovative piece of military hardware ever to be designed. He knew that he just had to have one of his own.

"As you can see, the M5 Assault rifle is the first of its kind. The rifle has something that I like to call a long-stroke reloading gas piston that ensures that the weapon never jams during combat." Sloth began to explain to Fox as he removed the barrel shroud to show what he was talking about.

Fox was somewhat suspicious of his comrade's claim about the rifle ability not to jam during combat. It was common knowledge to all soldiers that all military hardware was going to fail at some point during combat, hence why they took such good care of their equipment to avoid that problem as long as possible.

"Now then, in order to fire the rifle, one must load the magazine like this…" Sloth commented as he placed an empty magazine into the appropriate slot, which was located directly below where the spent round would be ejected out of the rifle.

Fox had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he was lectured on how to properly load the new weapon. Granted, this was important as he didn't know if there were any additional things he needed to do before he could fire the weapon.

"Next, you pull the charging handle on the right side of the receiver and you're ready to go. Do you have any questions, Fox?" Sloth asked as he finished his demonstration.

Fox stared the weapon for a couple of seconds as he formulated his questions. There was no doubt that the weapon was destined for great things but he could already sense that it was lacking several key features that would help it solidify its future as the standard issue weapon of Militaires Sans Frontières.

"I have a lot questions about the weapon, give me a couple of seconds to figure out where to begin…. Ok, first has the rifle barrel been chromed plated to help impede the wearing down of the rifling inside of it? Second, is the rifle capable of mounting a bayonet, in case our boys have to fight hand to hand inside of trenches? Third, just how fast can this thing fire? Finally, what type of ammunition does it fire?" Fox questioned as he continued to stare at the weapon.

He didn't want to issue out a weapon that was likely to fail out in the field just because Sloth didn't add certain features that were standard for all military weapons. Sloth looked at him with surprise at how well thought out the questions that he had been given. It was clear that the commander of Militaires Sans Frontières was taking this seriously.

"I'm going to get work on addressing the first two questions after this meeting, Boss. As for the last two questions, the rifle can fire up to a thousand rounds per minute and fires the standard issue Gallian .303 round." Sloth truthfully answered as he placed the weapon onto his work bench.

Fox for his part was concerned about the fact that the new weapon can fire so many round so quickly. It was almost like a machine gun and would mostly likely overpower the men's ability to control the weapon when firing it. But when you included the standard Gallian .303 round into the mix then you had a disaster just waiting to happen.

"Sloth, I want you to lower the rate of fire from a thousand rounds per minute to seven hundred and fifty rounds per minute. Also install a selector switch with full-automatic, three-round burst, single shot and safe as the options." Fox ordered as he peeled his gaze off of the weapon that would change the future.

Sloth for his part immediately saw what Fox was concerned about and quickly made a mental note to have his assistant Folsom get to work on adding those features. With those additions, the rifle would need something to signify the change. While it would still be the same weapon for the most part, so it could keep the label of being the M5 Assault rifle carbine. That's when he remembered the alphabet. He would call the new version the M5A2 Folsom Carbine to honor his assistant, who helped develop the weapon.

"I'll get to work on adding these requests to the weapon right way, sir." Sloth commented before he began walking around the tent to look for the M5A1's original blueprint to make note of the Fox's mandatory additions.

Fox nodded his head in gratitude before leaving the tent to go check up on the construction of the hospital like he originally intended to do before he bumped into Sloth.

* * *

**Okay, for those who don't know this, I got the weapon known as the M5A2 Folsom Carbine from the Resistance: Fall of Man franchise. Here's what the weapon looks like. It has the barrel, barrel shroud, the receiver, and the iron sights of the Mk.14 Enhanced battle rifle. For the shoulder stock and grip, it's based off of the British L96 sniper rifle. The only differences between the M5A2 Folsom from Resistance and my version are the selective fire, which I got off of the Swiss SG 550 and the long-stroke reloading system that I got off of the Russian AK-47. Next chapter, it will have a M203 Grenade Launcher attached to it and will kick ass.**

**Also I wanted to show in this chapter, what exactly Sasuke has been doing since his encounter with Fox (Naruto). So please leave a review about your thoughts and comments about the chapter. So until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes.**


End file.
